Du haut de son immeuble
by Laawdiiy
Summary: Sur le toit de son immeuble, Bella pense. Elle pense à ces deux dernières années.


**Coucou ! Voilà le premier Os que je publie. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie d'en faire le minimum. **

**Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, vous vous en doutez surement. Mais l'histoire sort de ma tête. Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

Du haut de son immeuble.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur le toit de son immeuble, la jeune femme repense à leur histoire…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à des amis en commun, et dès le premier regard, elle avait su que c'était lui. La chose qui l'avait le plus marquée, c'était ses yeux d'un vert si profond, qu'elle s'y était noyée plusieurs fois. Après cette soirée, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois. Au début comme des amis, puis au fil des jours, leur relation s'était développée.

Elle se remémore une conversation qu'ils avaient eue après une nuit où ils s'étaient prouvé leur amour, de différentes manières.

La tête contre son torse, elle avait demandé :

« Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Humm... Je dirais la première fois où je t'ai vue… Et toi ?

- La première fois où nos regards se sont croisés. »

Elle avait laissé retomber sa tête, et un silence confortable s'était installé.

Des larmes roulent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Tout était parfait entre eux, ils s'aimaient, et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer, autant en public qu'en privé.

Un an après leur rencontre, il lui avait proposé de s'installer ensembles. Elle avait accepté. Une autre année était passée. Elle venait de rentrer, et comme tous les jours, il l'avait chaleureusement accueillie. Il l'avait guidée vers la cuisine, et l'avait aidée à s'asseoir sur son siège. Leur dîné se déroula dans une ambiance légère et bonne enfant. Ils se taquinaient, rigolaient et s'embrassaient. A la fin du repas, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et l'avait fougueusement embrassée. Alors que sa tête tournait encore, conséquence de leur baiser, elle l'avait vu poser un genou à terre. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il commença :

« Mon ange, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Aucun mot, ne peut décrire ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi. Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement deux ans. Deux merveilleuses années. Deux années de pur bonheur. Et malgré tous tes prétendus défauts, je t'aime comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus. J'aurai voulu faire mieux, mais j'ai décidé de faire les choses simplement, comme tu les aime.

Alors je me lance. Bella, je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Mon Amour, Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant une magnifique bague, qui correspondait parfaitement à sa future propriétaire.

Elle le regardait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Oui je le veux ! » Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Après sa demande, il l'avait emmenée dans leur chambre, et ils avaient passé l'une des plus belles nuits de leur vie.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir heureux. Puis, en repensant au moment où tout avait basculé, son sourire se fana, et son visage s'assombrit.

Un soir, quelques mois avant leur mariage, elle était rentrée chez eux, et avait trouvé l'appartement silencieux et sombre. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, et essaya de de le joindre, en vain. Elle appela tout leur entourage, et leur demanda s'il était avec eux. Mais personne ne l'avait vu. Une heure plus tard, on l'appela. La voiture de son fiancé avait été percutée, alors que ce dernier rentrait chez lui. On lui donna le nom de l'hôpital dans lequel son amoureux avait été admis. Elle s'empressa de prévenir sa belle-famille, et se précipita au chevet de son fiancé. Arrivée là-bas, on lui indiqua qu'il était encore au bloc. Elle patienta devant la salle d'opération. Un médecin sortit de la salle, Carlisle son future beau-père, il lui expliqua les circonstances de l'accident. Un chauffeur ivre avait foncé droit sur la voiture de son amant. Carlisle la rassura sur l'état de son fils, celui-ci était hors de danger, mais devait être mis sous anesthésiant pour soulager sa douleur. Pendant plus de cinq mois, elle resta près de lui, ne s'éloignant qu'en cas de besoin. Et un jour, enfin, il ouvrit les yeux. Le premier geste de Bella fut d'avertir les médecins. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir fait qu'elle se rapprocha afin de rassurer le blessé… Tout se passa très vite, il se redressa, la repoussa brusquement, et cria de douleur. Carlisle et une infirmière en route vers cette chambre s'y précipitèrent à l'entente du cri. Encore secouer, Bella sortit de la chambre pour prévenir Esmé. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, le médecin était en train de parler à son patient. Dès que Carlisle vit Bella, il lui fit un sourire, et son fils tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le fiancé de Bella à cette dernière.

« Je… Je suis ta fiancée. » Répondit –elle hésitante.

A ces mots, le blessé éclata de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Quand enfin il se calma, il déclara d'un ton froid :

« Je sais que je suis resté inconscient longtemps, mais je ne suis pas devenu idiot pour autant. Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, et encore moins de fiancée, alors je vous demande de quel droit osez-vous affirmer cela ? » Questionna-t-il.

Choquée, Bella tourna la tête vers le médecin. Celui-ci regardait son fils, effaré.

« Edward… Es-tu sérieux ? Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de Bella ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Je devrais ? Ecoute papa, je me souviens de toutes mes copines, et je peux t'affirmer que je ne suis pas fiancé, et encore moins avec elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Affirma Edward.

« Je… Je… Désolée » murmura Bella avant de sortir précipitamment.

Deux mois était passé, et entre temps, leurs amis avait tout fait pour rétablir la mémoire de son ex-fiancé. Ils avaient tout essayé, mais rien. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle, avait oublié les deux années qu'ils avaient passé ensembles. Pire, il lui vouait même une haine sans nom. Il l'insultait, la rabaissait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Emmett et Alice, son frère et sa sœur, Rosalie et Jasper sa belle-sœur et son beau-frère le disputaient à chaque fois. Mais cela l'incitait à continuer. En plus de l'humilier, il voyait maintenant une fille, Tanya, ou comme il se plaisait à l'appeler Tany. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et aujourd'hui Bella avait décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Du haut de son immeuble, elle ferma les yeux, et se pencha. Elle sentit tout à coup deux bras puissants lui enserrer la taille, et la tirer vers l'arrière. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à crier sur son « sauveur » mais se noya dans un océan vert émeraude.

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas, Edward posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Essoufflé, il s'éloigna et prit la parole.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Je regrette. Je n'aurai pas dû être aussi cruel. Je suis désolé. Je me souviens, de tout. Je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que ces mots n'excuseront rien. Mais je t'en prie ne me quitte pas. Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de toi, je ressentais le besoin d'être à tes côtés. Et je te détestais pour ça, parce que tu m'étais essentielle alors que je ne te « connaissais » pas. Tanya n'est rien pour moi. Pardonne-moi mon Amour. Je t'en supplie. Je sais que j'ai fauté. Mais je t'aime, je… »

Il fut coupé par de douces lèvres sur posées sur les siennes. Bella avait retrouvé ses esprits, et l'avait déjà presque totalement pardonné. A la fin de leur baiser elle lui sourit, et prit la parole :

« Je ne t'en veux presque plus mon chéri. Mais tu m'as tellement blessée. Il me faudra du temps pour tout oublier.

Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je t'en prie ne me quitte pas. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_2 ans plus tard. _

Edward regardait celle qui était sa femme depuis un an dormir. Et repensa aux derniers évènements. Il lui avait fallu plus de 6 mois avant que Bella oublie, et n'accepte de ressortir avec lui. Deux mois après, il la redemandait en mariage. Elle avait vite accepté. Leur mariage avait été célébré en petit comité. Alice les avait laissés relativement tranquilles. Six mois et demi après leur mariage, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de 14 semaines. Fous de joie, il l'avait embrassé, et l'avait emmenée dans leur chambre pour célébrer cette nouvelle.

Edward senti sa femme bouger sous lui, et se retourner pour lui faire face. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour mon ange.

Bjour'. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas, je pense que je suis réveillé depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Tu me regardais encore ?

Comme tous les matins. Comment va bébé aujourd'hui ?

Je dirai qu'il va bien. »

Il l'embrassa, et elle monta sur lui. Sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne perde la tête fut qu'il avait la plus merveilleuse des femmes, et qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

**Alors ? C'est comment ? Je sais que c'est court mais sur mon téléphone, ça paraît plus long ^^' En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, mais faîtes un commentaire construit s'il-vous-plaît. Que je sache ce que je dois améliorer.**

**Laawdiiy. **


End file.
